


Sunsets and Comfort

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3, Snowellsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: Post Season 3. Harrison Wells is enjoying life on Earth 1 one evening when he gets a visitor





	Sunsets and Comfort

SnowellsWeek2017 – Day 1 Prompt “You always have a home here”

Sunsets and Comforts

HR's funeral had ended, everyone was departing. Barry, Cisco and Julian had noticed Caitlin at the edge of the grounds and went over. They offered her to come with them but she refused, needing to find out who she was all over again. Barry and Cisco accepted the answer, both knowing she had gone through a lot personally these last couple of years and the whole thing with her alter ego had finally cracked her it seemed. Julian on the other hand just wanted to have her beside him and be the person he wanted her to be. In the end, Caitlin had walked away from them, the pressure of having to be someone they had known and wanted back weighed too much on her. Harry had talked with Wally and Joe and even Iris and Jesse, sorting out arrangements for him to stay on Earth-1. When he saw Caitlin leave the group, he wanted to follow her, the look on the groups faces told him she had chosen to go her own way.

 

Harry and Jesse were given their own place to call home, on the same street as the West's but further down the road. Jesse and Wally spent most of the time out and about and when Harry first came to this Earth he would have scolded her and kept her in, but he knows she is as safe as he could hope for now. Two speedsters keeping an eye on her and their father and adoptive father was a police officer as well. This left Harry home alone most of the time, but not all the time. He always left the back door unlocked or would be sat outside on the deck tinkering or reading a book. Harry was lounging on a wooden swing bench. It was Jesse's idea as she saw one and fell in love with it. It didn't surprise him when he heard the side gate open and a woman walked in.

 

"Hi..." Harry began but stopped himself from saying her name.

 

He didn't know what she wanted to be called nowadays and tried to avoid using names.

 

"Hi Harry." She replied, smiling at seeing a familiar face.

 

Harry gave a smile back before closing the book he was reading and went to sit up.

"You don't need to get up." The white-haired woman told him.

Harry had one leg still along the length of the bench and another resting on the floor by now.

"I don't care who you decide to be now, I'm still a gentleman." Harry replied to her.

The woman walked over and sat down on the seat before he could move his leg. It pained Harry to see this person who he always thought as a confident person in who they are suddenly so unsure of who they are, only wants she needs, like company. The silence seemed to last eternity as Harry battled with himself to either let him move his leg so she could sit back or offer her a drink or maybe something to eat.

"I like you calling me Caitlin." She finally broke the silence.

Harry's thoughts were so scrambled as it wasn't something he had expected her say was something about her identity. When he didn't respond she turned to face him only to see confusion and rapid icy blue eyes that matched her powers move as he tried to think of something. Ge saw her look at him and it froze his thoughts.

 

"If that is what you wish." Harry responded, pausing for a moment, "Caitlin."

 

Caitlin gave him a smile. She thinks it’s his voice, his accent, that just makes her old name sound like it she meant something, maybe even to him. She didn't ask him as the smile faded from her face and she slowly let herself fall to her side to lean against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, nudging her hip with his hand to bring her legs up. The swing seat tried to move but Harry kept it still with his foot still on the floor until Caitlin was settled against, and he slowly rocked the seat back and forth. He didn't need to say anything to her to know she just needed some comfort, some human interaction so she didn't lose it. It must have been so difficult to go from the person they all knew, to have an alter ego that could rise up any moment, take control, raw emotion erupting out and causing pain on those she cared for. But now she seemed calmer, everyone was expecting her to be who she was once, but she couldn't. He was sure not even Barry was the same person before he got his super speed. Harry had noticed it with Jesse, a slight change in her personality. But their powers were channelled into good and were under their control, Caitlin didn't have a choice. He remembered them talking a while ago, before he returned to Earth 2 the first time, and she had told him all the pains she had suffered since the accelerator had exploded. Caitlin didn't really get to grieve and mourn for Ronnie before finding out he was actually alive but different and had to go. Then dealing with doppelganger here who was another man she had trusted and ending up betraying them all. Then there was last year dealing with Zoom and most recently Savitar. It was no wonder the poor woman's alter ego had lashed out like it had. Caitlin had literally bottled up so much emotion inside, that when Barry altered the timelines so she did have powers, she just had so much inside it came out with her powers.

 

"You're safe here." Harry whispered to her.

 

Caitlin only responded by clutching to him stronger. It took her a while to even speak to him.

"I can't do this." She whimpered into his black shirt.

Harry held her tighter, this was so wrong to see her like this.

"People still expect me to be this person I was. I just don't know what I am anymore." Caitlin continued, glad she could talk about it before took over her.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. He had heard in the lab Barry, Cisco and Julian all saying they had seen her and wanted her back, adding pressure on her. He let her go slightly and she shiver at the loss of heat as she looked up to see him rub his fingertips at his eyes under his glasses before taking them off and reaching behind him to place them on the small table there, before placing his arm back around her. He was finding being this close to her was comforting and seemed almost natural. She was staring right his now exposed eyes.

"I never really noticed just how blue your eyes are." Caitlin admitted suddenly embarrassed at admitting that out loud.

Harry gave a deep rumble laugh from his chest, staring back at her.

"Some would say icy." Harry joked casually, forgetting about her powers.

Caitlin didn't mind as she gave him a genuine smile before saying more.

"But a warm heart." She told him.

"Only to those that deserve it." Harry replied to her.

They continued to stare at each other, neither one knowing where this conversation was going. Harry watched as she battled with herself, wondering if she should do something or not as she bit down on her lower lip. Whatever she had thought of seemed to dwindle away as she tucked her head back down to his chest to look away, either afraid or unsure, her hand on his chest as she picked at the fabric.

"What were you thinking?" Harry whispered to her as he rocked the seat again.

Caitlin went still for a moment before she could answer.

"I don't deserve warmth." Caitlin whispered back. "I'll never have that chance now."

That was it for Harry, he wasn't going to let this continue. He pushed her chin away from his chest to look back at him before leaning his head towards her and kissing her. Caitlin was so taken back by it she didn't respond. Harry pulled back, worried he'd wronged her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Harry apologised, wanting to away from her.

Caitlin placed a firm hand on his chest.

"You care for me?" Caitlin asked him, her mind wondering how different things might have been if she had known about how he felt much sooner.

"Yes, I do. I know you still feel unsure about yourself, but you are still a smart and beautiful woman." Harrison answered honestly.

Caitlin shifted to be closer as she leaned down to kiss him, and he was ready to receive. A series of small kisses, each one deepening than the last until they felt light headed. Harry leaned forward once more and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Caitlin smiled at him, she couldn't remember the last time she was really happy to be this close to someone. Then the smile dropped and Harry gave her a puzzled look. She went to move away but Harry held her close, he didn't want to lose her.

"We can't do this, I could hurt you." Caitlin said as she tried to move out of his embrace.

"You'll only hurt me if we don't at least try." Harry replied, knowing that he could also hurt her if he said or did something wrong.

"My powers." Caitlin let him know her fear.

"I have words." Harry replied to it.

He may not have super abilities but Caitlin knew what he meant. Words can also hurt someone just as cold as her powers if used in the right way.

"Look, I really like you, love you even, but I am also offering you a place her with me and Jesse you can stay. If you don't want us to try then that is fine as well, the place is still on offer. I just don't want to see you so torn anymore. I don't want to push you as well, you are strong enough to figure things out your way. Jesse might be a part of the team, but she also knows not to push you." Harry began telling her, "In fact, we're the two people who know you the least, we don't know which is Caitlin before and Caitlin now. All I know is, you deserve some happiness, if I can provide you some of that then I will."

Caitlin could feel a tear in her eye as she fell back against him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you." Caitlin said emotionally.

"Your welcome. We also won't let the team know you're here unless you want us to." Harry told her.

The pair stayed there for a while Harry shivered slightly.

"Sorry." Caitlin apologised.

"Not you, it’s the cool night air." Harry replied.

Caitlin wasn't cold to touch or hold, despite her powers. Harry stretched underneath her.

"Want to head inside?" Harry offered her.

Caitlin seemed nervous but agreed as she they stood up and Harry grabbed his glasses from the table and reached for Caitlin's hand and led her inside. Harry offered her the spare room if she wanted but showed his room, leaving the decision to her as he pulled off his shirt and headed for his bed. Caitlin stepped further into his room. Harry saw her standing a little awkward and he went across the room and pulled a spare shirt from his dresser and offered it to her.

 

"Sorry, don't have anything else." Harry apologised.

 

"Its fine, thank you." Caitlin accepted the shirt.

 

They changed and Harry laid on his back and Caitlin curled up beside him. Both slept most of the night away.

 

In the morning, Caitlin was sat at the table, eating some cereal. Harry was stood behind her, one arm wrapped around her and the other sipping his coffee. Jesse ran in at lightning speed, mad her breakfast, ate, then was out the house.

 

"Wait for it." Harry muttered, causing Caitlin to smile.

 

A few moments later, Jesse had returned to pause and look at her dad and Caitlin. Harry held his mug in one hand, as he stood up, standing closer to Caitlin. Jesse was quickly thinking of things to say, however, seeing her dad happy was important. Jesse just smiled before leaving the house once more.

 

"Told you it'll be fine. You always have a home here, Caitlin." Harry whispered to her before kissing her cheek.

 

"Thank you, Harrison." Caitlin replied as she smiled looking around her finally feeling she had a place she belonged in.


End file.
